Skin
by WHC Knight
Summary: NaruXSaku Songfic, song is Skin by Rascal Flatts. Enjoy.


I've been itching to do this song fic for a while. It's Naruto X Sakura and is to the song _Skin_ by Rascal Flatts. I also mentioned a song called _Tearin' It Up (Burnin' It Down)_ that's done by my hero Garth Brooks. I also don't own Naruto.

_Italics_ is the song/song names.

* * *

Haruno Sakura had just had the worst day of her life. She had fallen over and got a bruise over six months ago and it wasn't get any smaller. So she went to the doctor and found out that she had cancer.

"And I was supposed to go with Naruto to the prom and then to our friend's concert," she sighed, "I guess I'll just have to cancel." On her way home she got her opportunity to tell him, as she ran into the said ninja.

"Hi Sakura-chan," Naruto said as he kissed her.

"Hi Naruto. Listen I'm going to have to cancel going to the prom and concert tomorrow."

"Well of course we won't be going to the prom. Justin moved his concert time up and we ain't missing it," Naruto said.

"NO! I'm not going to the concert either," screamed Sakura.

"Why Sakura-chan?"

"I just can't okay," Sakura said as she ran away while just about staring to cry.

Naruto, baffled, turned to Mr. and Mrs. Haruno and asked, "Why can't Sakura-chan go to the concert?"

"She just found out she has cancer," Mr. Haruno said.

"But, she's to young to have cancer," Naruto said shocked.

"She's just worried that you won't be there for her, she just found out and had her first treatment for it and there are some unwanted side affects," Mrs. Haruno said.

"Like?"

"Her hair is going to fall out."

"That's it? She's worried about that? I don't care if she has hair or not she is the most beautiful girl in the world to me. Tell her we'll skip prom but she better be ready for the concert."

As her parents left saying that they'd tell her, Naruto toke out his cell phone. "Hey Justin, I need a favor."

The Next Day

Sakura didn't want to go to the concert but was ready when Naruto came to pick her up.

"Hey my cherry blossom."

"Hi Naruto, what's with the hat?" asked Sakura.

"It's a surprise."

At the concert

Sakura was actually having a great time at Justin's concert and they had just finished one of her favorites, _Tearin' It Up (And Burnin' It Down)._ The house and stage lights went out just leaving the spotlight on Justin and Naruto said he was going to go to the bathroom.

"I got a call yesterday from a friend of mine. My friend told me he needed a favor to make someone happy. Well here's the favor."

Justin began:

_Sarah Beth is scared to death_

_To hear what the doctor will say_

_She hasn't been well since the day that she fell_

_And the bruise, it just won't go away_

_So she sits and she waits with her mother and dad_

_Flips through an old magazine _

_Till the nurse with a smile _

_Stands at the door_

_And says, "Will you please come with me"_

'Wait Naruto told Justin. Just wait till he gets back here," she thought. She suddenly stopped and looked at the jumbo screen behind Justin. The screen was showing pictures of her and Naruto.

_Sarah Beth is scared to death_

_'Cause the doctor just told her the news  
Between the red cells and white  
Something's not right  
But we're gonna take care of you  
Six chances in ten it won't come back again  
With the therapy were gonna try  
It's just been approved  
It's the strongest there is  
I think we caught it in time  
Sarah Beth closes her eyes_

_And she dreams she's dancing  
Around and around without any cares  
And her very first love is holding her close  
And the soft wind is blowing her hair_

The pictures did in fact to seem to be dancing around and her eyes started to water.

_Sarah Beth is scared to death  
As she sits holding her mom  
Cause it would be a mistake  
For someone to take  
A girl with no hair to the prom  
For, just this morning right there on her pillow  
Was the cruelest of any surprise  
And she cried when she gathered it all in her hands  
The proof that she couldn't deny_

Sakura reached up toward her hair or where her hair would have been, really starting to cry.

_Sarah Beth closes her eyes  
And she dreams she's dancing  
Around and around without any cares  
And her very first love was holding her close  
And the soft wind is blowing her hair  
Its quarter to seven  
That boys at the door_

At this point in the song, Naruto walked out on stage and stood next to Justin. The jumbo screen cut in half, one side of him and the other side of her.

_And her daddy ushers him in  
And when he takes off his cap_

Naruto took off his cap and showed that he had, in fact, shaved his own head. He stood there and grinned as Sakura started her way to the stage balling. When she got up on the stage they hugged and kissed like they never had before, both crying.

_They all start to cry  
Cause this mornin where his hair had been  
Softly she touches just skin_

She reached up and touched his head and they started to dance, blocking out everything other than the music.

_And they go dancin  
Around and around without any cares  
And her very first true love is holding her close  
And for a moment she isn't scared_

On the jumbo screen was a shot of them while they were kissing on the stage and in Naruto's writing was: I will always love you no matter how you look or what we go through, Love Naruto.

"I guess I have nothing to worry about, right."

"No you don't my hime, no you don't," Naruto said right before they kissed.

* * *

That song always makes my eyes water. The singer Justin is actually me, what can I say I like to sing country songs.

RR


End file.
